Not My Fault
by Vengeful
Summary: Challenge response. What in the world could have led to Nick and Sara stuck in the closet? And what does Grissom have to do with it? NS


**A/N: Hello. Emily and Midget coming at you! This is in response to a challenge issued from the NS fanfic group at Yahoo. This is the result of two crazy, sugar hyped, psychopathic sisters who haven't had their medicine. Lol. We decided that we should just respond to the challenge together…why not? Yes, we are crazy, and any more stories that we do together you can expect to be as crazy or crazier than this. If it makes no sense, well, you probably aren't alone. A lot of this is based on true events. So, if you dare, read on!**

**Emily and Midget (Lauren)**

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. But I wish we owned the sexy Ukulele and the sexy piano horn. And the sexy grabbers. But we are cheap and didn't want to pay for that.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Sara Sidle was pissed, to put it lightly. She had not expected to get stuck in a closet when she came into work that night. And most certainly not with Nick Stokes. He looked at her.

"Well…"

"Don't tell me this is your fault." Nick grinned innocently.

"Its not my fault that we came into the closet instead of Greg…" Okay, so maybe it was. After a hard day, he couldn't help himself. They had just come back from a Cracker Barrel, where someone had been murdered…with a toy grabber. It seems that a man had attempted to abduct a teenage girl and her little sister, while they were playing cowboys and outlaws (the teenage girl was the cowboy, her twelve year old sister the outlaw) they had both had toy grabbers and grabbed the man around the neck, choking him.

When Nick came the two girls were wearing little cowboy hats. The teenager had a ukulele (or, to be more correct, a sexy ukulele) and the small midget had a piano horn (or again, a sexy piano horn) and were chasing each other around on stick horses.

No charges were being brought against them, but dealing with them had worn out Nick. So it really wasn't his fault that he just wanted to make out with Sara a bit when he got back to the lab. If only he had remembered that he had set a trap for Greg in the closet. He had duck taped the door and lock, so that Greg would be locked in. That really wasn't his fault either. Greg had practically made him do it when he saw Nick and Grissom in the closet together.

Which also wasn't his fault. You see, two days before, Nick, Grissom, and Greg had been on a case. They had heard a noise coming from the closet at the scene. It sounded like a woman screaming. Greg was in another part of the house at the moment, so Nick and Grissom went into the closet to investigate. It turns out that the noise that they heard was a Barbie doll. It was apparently a Barbie that had been designed by the victim: labor Barbie. It featured Barbie in labor; when you squeezed her she started screaming things such as "I'm going to kill you Ken or whomever the hell this kid belongs too!" and the baby popped out.

It had inevitably failed to impress the stores and was not allowed to be produced to children. The victim was also the maker of the failed 'Redneck Barbie'.

While in the closet, the door had closed on Nick and Grissom, and locked. It was a cramped space, so when Greg found the two, they were pressed up against each other.

"Nick. Grissom. I didn't know you two were like that. Coming out of the closet. That's sexy."

Which was why Nick had tried to trick Greg into being trapped into this closet. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that. So now he was trapped in a cramped closet with a very angry Sara. And he really had to go to the bathroom. When he voiced this to Sara, she just looked at him.

"Well if the damn lab would just dig holes in the ground like I told them too instead of using toilets you wouldn't be in this dilemma." He looked at her.

"Dig a hole in the ground?"

"Yes. That's what we do at my place. And when it gets full, my landlord John goes and takes the crap to the volcano. But he doesn't mind because he can do it naked." Nick just gaped at her.

"Are you serious?"

"No. They wouldn't let me at my apartment. And there are no volcanos in Vegas. Plus, no one really wants to see John naked."

"You think we should just dig a hole in the ground?"

"Yes. Just like I think that Elvis is alive."

"He overdosed on drugs Sara." She rolled her eyes.

"Duh. That's what the government wants us to think. But I know that he was abducted by aliens. And the government covered it up."

"My god, you are crazy." She glared at him.

"I'm not the one that was in the closet with Grissom." He glared at her.

"So… You know what we could be doing while we wait for someone to find us?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Plotting your death with paper clips." He was about to ask what she was talking about when he saw the paper clips in her hand. He gulped but then saw a Yo-Yo Ma CD. He grabbed it.

"Yeah, well, then I'll kill you with a Yo-Yo Ma CD!" She laughed at him and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"You are so lucky you're cute." She growled as she broke the kiss. He grinned.

"I know." she rolled her eyes, kissing him again. They lost track of time, as they forgot about everything other than each other. So, when Warrick and Greg finally managed to open the door, all four were very surprised. Greg said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're cheating on Grissom!"

* * *

**A/N: You might notice that some of my stories mention Grissom and Nick together. Please do not think that this means I support this. I am completely NS. But it is a joke between my sister and me. It's a long story how it came to be, but it is there. Which is why we often have it in stories. Also, the Cracker Barrel thing might have happened during a horse show when we got really bored. We might also have gone around the store trying to see how many hats we could balance on our heads at one time (5). –Grins innocently- well, review!**

**Emily and Midget--**


End file.
